You Make Me Crazy
by Fee Lee
Summary: "aku akan memberikanmu kebahagian, menjagamu dan mencarikanmu seorang yang akan menggantikanku mennyayangimu dan mencintaimu seumur hidup" xiumin x luhan - -" Xiuhan/Lumin story"
1. Chapter 1

**You Make Me Crazy**

-  


Lumin/Xiuhan

-

**Kamu membuatku terikat padamu  
membuatku tak bisa membedakan  
tak tahu siapa diriku  
dan kau berhasil membuatku berpikir  
"aku gila",,,,**

* * *

**Luhan pov**

Hay namaku Xi Luhan , tetapi orang lebih sering memanggilku Luhan. Aku bekerja sebagai model disebuah agensi model yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Disini aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang selalu menempel padaku dan itu membuatku jengah.

"oppa , apa kau sudah makan, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama ?" dia selalu berkata seperti itu padaku saat makan siang dan bergelayut manja di lenganku.

Aku sudah sangat amat sering mengatakan padanya kalau aku sangat tidak tertarik padanya, bahkan mungkin tidak akan tertarik padanya karena aku tidak menyukai wanita, tetapi karena dasar dia kepala batu seberapa keras aku untuk menjauhinya dia akan semakin menempel padaku, dan itu berhasil membuat tingkat streesku meningkat tajam semenjak aku masuk diagensi ini.

"ya sohee bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku aku ingin ke toilet, apa kau juga ingin masuk ?" aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya darinya

"baiklah tapi oppa jangan lama-lama di toilet, ne !" dia masih belum rela melepaskan tanganku

"hmmm,,," aku langsung masuk dalam toilet. Setidaknya ditempat ini aku bisa terbebas dari nenek sihir itu.

Aku melirik jam tanganku 15 menit lagi aku ada pemotretan dengan nenek sihir yang tidak mengerti bahasa manusia itu (read sohee). 

**SKIP TIME**

**Sohee pov**

"Seokie ya, bantu nonnamu yang cantik ini aku sudah lama menginginkan pekerjaan ini " Sohee meletakan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"ya nonna,,,,,, dan sudah berapa kali ku katakan kalau aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjadimu " dia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka

"hiks hanya kali ini, aku sudah berusaha mendapatkan pekerjaan ini selama 2 tahun, dan aku harus melepasnya begitu saja hanya karena kakiku , seokie kumohon hiks,,,," kuharap dengan begini dia bisa luluh

"nonna jangan menangis, " miseok memelukku lembut "baiklah akan ku lakukan karena aku sangat menyayangimu, tapi ingat ini yang terakhir" aku suka saat dia memelukku seperti ini, ini tempat ternyaman yang kutemukan didunia ini.

" jeongmal yo ? waaa kau memang saudara terbaik yang tuhan kirim untukku" aku memeluknya erat

"nonna lepaskan aku sebelum aku menarik kembali ucapannku"

"ahh nde, mianhae"aku tersenyum kecil

"acaranya akan diadakan dimana ?" dia melirik sekilas padaku

" Hotel Luck, tanggal 25 Maret kau sudah harus disana tanggal 24 karena ini acara internasional akan dihadiri banyak negara dan bla..." aku menjelaskan seditel mungkin pada minseok agar dia siap pada semua kemungkinan yang kan terjadi "dan satu lagi dan ini yang paling penting ""JANGAN MENGGODA LUHANKU""

" siapa yang peduli dengan luhanmu" minseok berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan malas

"ya minseok aku belum selesai kenapa kau sudah per,,, BLAM ,,gi" pintu tertutup dengan sedikit keras

" tetapi jika dia menyukaimu mungkin aku aku akan merelakanya" 

**Minseok pov  
**

"siapa yang peduli dengan luhanmu" aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan malas

"ya minseok aku belum selesai kenapa kau sudah "

Aku menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras, entah kenapa aku benci namanya, nama orang yang selalu mengabaikanmu, menyakitimu, tapi kau selalu bercerita dengan wajah riang didepanku tentangnya, dan menangis sendiri dikamar juga tentang dia. Dan kau lupa melihat sekitarmu karena terlalu fokus memperhatikannya.

Asal kau tau ada seseorang yang selalu mencintaimu, sangat tulus dan aku lebih setuju jika kau bersamanya dari pada bersama orang itu 

"Ahhh Hyung lama tak bertemu " aku menjabat tangan wooyoung hyung

"kau benar, tapi karena wajahmu terlalu mirip dengan sohee rasanya baru lusa aku bertemu denganmu" Wooyoung hyung terkikik kecil

"ohh ya ampun , aku tidak mendengarnya"

"jadi ada keperluan apa kau kesini ?" dia melirikku sekilas

" ohh aku ingin bertanya baju apa yang akan dipakai sohee di acara lusa ? "

"kenapa kau yang berta,,,,,,,,,,,, jangan katakan anak itu membuat masalah lagi dan kau yang akan menggantikannya?" Wooyoung hyung mengusap wajahnya lelah

"bingo?"

"jadi kali ini apa yang dilakukannya ?" nadanya sangat terdengar aneh antara khawatir cemas dan geli

"kakinya retak karena terjatuh ditangga dan dia harus istirahat total selama 1 bulan kedepan" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada wooyoung hyung

"aku heran dengannya , tapi sudahlah bajunya akan ku kirim kekamar hotelmu dan juga para stylis yang biasa bekerja denganmu"

"baiklah... ku harap pelayananmu tidak mengecewakan tuan,,,,,  
baiklah hyung aku harus pergi sekarang aku ingin melihatnya dirumah sakit" aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"sampaikan salamku pada dirimu yang lain itu, ku harap dia cepat sembuh dan tidak lagi membuat masalah"

"baiklah akan ku sampaikan" aku tersenyum kecil dan berlalu 

**24 MARET  
**

**Minseok pov**

Hari ini dan besok akan jadi hari yang sangat melelahkan untukku dan aku harap aku masih akan hidup setidaknya sampai aku merayakan ulang tahun kami yang ke-23.

Hah sudah waktunya untuk melakukan rehearsal dan aku harap aku tidak bertemu dengannya,,,,

Yaaa ampun aku akan terlambat,, dan sohee harus bertanggung jawab karena terus saja menelfonku untuk bertanya hal-hal yang menurutku sangat tidak penting 'seokie apa kau sudah mandi, kau hatus mandi dengan sabun yang sama denganku parfumnya juga, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar hotel dan apa kau blalalala' dan pertanyaan lain yang pastinya tidak penting.

Kalau dia bukan saudaraku aku sudah menelannya bulat-bulat karena dia membuatku sangat amat sangat kesal sekali, pertama aku terjebak di hotel ini selama 2 hari yang seharusnya aku berlibur bersama temanku di JEJU, yang kedua aku harus menjadi dia yang ketiga aku harus bertemu dengan orang-orang menyebalkan yang menyapamu dengan senyum palsu yang memuakkan dan yang keempat aku terlambat rehearsal juga karenanya.

Aku mengakiri gerutuanku saat suara lift menyadarkanku kalau aku sudah sampai di tempat acara akan diadakan. Saat pintu terbuka lansung saja aku berlari dan saking terburu-burunya aku sepertinya akan menabrak orang yang ada didepanku saat ini karena sepertinya remku tidak berfungsi dengan baik karena sepatu sialan ini,,,

Sudahlah aku menerima takdir, aku akan berakting seperti sohee yang ceroboh

Baiklah aku sudah dekat untuk menabrak orang itu,, mari hitung mundur ,,,

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

Brak,,,,,,,,

TBC

* * *

Maaf ya kalo ff nya hancur  
Karena kalau tidak hancur bukan punya saya

##Lambai lambai,,,,,,,,,,

Karena rinso bilang berani kotor itu baik jadi  
#plak apa hubungannya

Jadii,,,,,

Mohon kritik dan sarannya


	2. Bad Luck

**You Make Me Crazy  
Bad Luck**

**Sekarang mungkin kau belum menyadarinya**

**Aku berharap kau segera mengingatku, **

**mengingat kejadian yang membuatku bukan membencimu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,tapi kesal padamu**

**Xuhan/Lumin**

* * *

**Minseok pov**

Bught,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kepalaku berhasil terbentur dengan cukup keras pada punggung orang yang baru saja ku tabrak

"mianhae yo" aku membungkuk berulang kali untuk meminta maaf

"nan gwencana"

Aku penasaran melihat wajah orang yang ku tabrak, kudongakkan kepalaku

"aa hyung kau datang,,,, ups oppa" aku menutup mulutku keceplosan dan mengedip-ngedipkan mataku seperti kebiasaan sohee

"yaa ampun kenapa kau ada disini, dimana dia ?" pria yang kutabrak hanya menggeleng

"kau seperti baru mengenal dia beberapa hari hyung, dia sekarang dirumah sakit karena kakinya cidera dan seperti yang kau lihat aku disini untuknya"

"kau terlalu menjakannya"

"sepertinya kata-kata itu lebih cocok untukmu hyung bukan untukku"

"appp,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"sohee cepat kemari , sebentar lagi giliranmu !"

**Normal pov**

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan percakapan minseok dan orang yang ditabraknya

"karena aku sudah dipanggil berarti aku harus pergi, dan jika kau butuh informasi kau tinggal menghubunginya hyung, jangan bertanya padaku karena aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu" minsoek berlalu

Membiarkan sang korban yang masih menganga ditempatnya

Rehearsal berjalan dengan lancar dan minseok bersyukur karena orang yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya tidak datang karena sesuatu hal dan berarti minseok hanya akan bertemu dengan orang itu esok hari.

"sohee, besok kau akan menjadi model terakhir yang keluar dengan gaun pengantin,,  
Apa kau keberatan,,?" seorang panitia mengajukan pertanyaan pada sohee yang hanya dijawad anggukan sebagai persetujuan dari orang yang ditanya.

"baiklah acara kita hari ini sudah selesai, silahkan semua model dan semua staf untuk beristirahat karena besok adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan" pelaksana memberikan instruksi.

**25 Maret**

Hari yang melelahkan bagi minseok akhirnya datang juga dan sebuah kejutan sudah menanti minseok, mudah-mudahan minseok tidak terkejut dengan kejutannya nanti.

**Minseok pov**

Apa maksud istirahat yang mereka katakan kemarin, aku bahkan baru akan memejamkan mata dan mereka sudah mengetuk pintu kamarku untuk mengantarkan baju terakhir yang akan aku pakai besok. Acara ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan aku benar-benar akan mengutuk sohee kalau semua pengorbananku untuk acara laknat ini belum berakhir disini.

"Huhhhh,,,,,,,,,,,," entah ini helaan nafas keberapaku pagi ini

Baiklah aku akan mengulang kata-kataku tadi kalau acara ini benar-benar amat sangat menyabalkan. Tapi sudahlah seberapapun aku tidak menyukainya tetap saja aku ada disini dan terlibat di dalamnya.

Acara akan dibuka 2 jam lagi tapi kami sudah bersiap-siap di ruanganku untuk acara rehearsal terakhir.

"sohee apa kau yang akan menjadi model penutup nanti?" salah seorang teman dekat sohee bertanya padaku kalau aku tidak salah namanya tiffany

Aku meliriknya dan tersenyum manis " hmm begitulah, kenapa ?"

"pasti kau sangat senang bukan ?"

"kenapa aku harus senang ?" aku sangat penasaran 'kenapa sohee harus senang?'

"pasti mereka belum memberi tahumu, baiklah aku akan memberi tahumu" tiffany menyuruhku mendekat padanya

Akupun mendekat dan dia membisikkan sesuatu padaku dan

Mataku membuka lebar mulutku mengaaaanga rasanya aku tidak ingin mendengar apa yang dikatakan tiffany

Tifany memukul kepalaku "Auuuu...yak,,,,,,,,,"

"apa responmu harus seperti itu ?" dia menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya. "aku tau kau senang tapi bisakah kau memberikan respon yang lebih manis"

"aku tidak dalam keadaan senang saat ini, aku terkejut dan garis bawahi ini aku tidak menginginkan itu" minseok pergi menjauhi tiffany untuk menurunkan emosinya, meninggalkan tiffany dalam keadaan yang sangat menggenaskan

**Normal pov**

Ini pertama kalinya tiffany melihat reaksi sohee yang berbeda saat mendengar berita kalau dia akan bersama luhan di catwalk dan ini keajaiban

"apa yang salah dengan anak itu, apa dia sudah sadar kalau luhan tidak pernah melihatnya... " tiffany menggeleng dengan pikirannya sendiri

**Luhan pov**

Aku baru saja sampai tadi pagi di hotel. Aku langsung menuju tempat acara karena aku harus rehearsal terakhir

"annyeong" aku membukuk pada beberapa staff yang kutemui

"annyeong ,,ahh luhan kau sudah datang ruanganmu paling ujung sebelah kiri" nonna staff memberi tahu ruanganku

"ah ne gamsahamida" aku membungkuk dan berlalu ke ruangan yang tadi ditunjuk oleh staff nonna, tampa sengaja aku memperhatikan rintu yang berseberangan dangan tempatku 'sohee tiffany' kenapa aku seperti tak pernah lepas dari nenek sihir itu.

"hah,, pasti ini akan melelahkan" aku memegang knop pintu siap membuka pintu, saat aku akan masuk ,pintu yang tadi kuperhatikan terbuka dan tertutup dengan lumayan keras

Dapat kupastikan dari belakang kalau itu sohee, entah perasaanku saja dia terlihat lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Baru saja aku selesai dari lamunanku sohee berbalik dan menatapku dengan pandangan

aku tidak dapat menebaknya benci , mara, kesal atau semacam itu

"apa ? kau berharap aku akan memelukmu ? berharaplah" dia menatapku tajam sangat tajam malah dan berkata dengan nada intimidasi dan berlalu begitu saja

'ada apa dengannya ?' aku membatin. Aku mengenalnya hampir 2 tahun dan baru kali ini aku mendengarnya berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padaku

'bagus juga bararti dia tidak akan menempel padaku' aku berlalu masuk dalam ruanganku dan langsung disambut oleh styles yang akan bekerja bersamaku

"ahh luhan kau sudah datang , aku punya kabar baik sekaligus kabar buruk untukmu, jadi aku harus mengatakan yang mana terlebih dahulu ?" kris temanku yang menempati ruangan ini bersamaku langsung menodongku dengan pertanyaan

Aku meliriknya "aku rasa kabar baik terlebih dahulu "

"baiklah, kabar baiknya kau akan jadi penutup dengan busana gaun pengantin yang dirancang oleh KS yang hanya dibuat satu didunia" kris mengambil nafas "dannnnn... berita buruknya kau akan berpasangan dengan sohee"

" Jadi cuma itu beritanya,,, kau tau aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan sohee yang selalu mengikutiku dan sepertinya dia juga begitu" aku mengusap wajahku

" hmm begitukah ? sudahlah, cepatlah bersiap rehearsalnya sudah dimulai" kris melangkah keluar meninggalkan luhan bersama stylisnya yang mulai bekerja.

"ya , nanti kususul" jawaban luhan diakhiri dengan suara yang tertutup

**Normal pov**

Rehearsal berjalan dengan lancar tapi ada sedikit kejadian yang membuat semua staff dan model tertawa, kalian ingin tau ?

**Luhan pov**

"wahahahahahahahahahahaha,,,, ya ampun luhan kau tadi sangat lucu dan menghibur" kris terus tertawa sambil memegang perutnya

"sebaiknya kau berhenti tertawa sebelum aku menguburmu kris" luhan menatap kris dengan tatapan membunuh , dan sepertinya tidak berhasil sama sekali terbukti tawa kris semakin membahana "akhhh,,,, aku tak ingin hidup lagi,,,,,,,,,,," luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian memalukan itu

**Flashback on**

Rehearsal hampir berahir hanya penampilanku dan sohee yang tersisa. Entah ini hanya perasaanku atau memang begitu sohee sepertinya tidak ingin mendekat padaku, dan aku sedikit lega akan itu tidak ada yang akan bergelayut di lenganku sepanjang hari , digantikan dengan tatapan tajam yang mampu membunuhku.

Bukan tatapannya yang biasa, tatapan yang menusuk dan kuat aku seperti terhisap oleh tatapannya seperti _dejavu_ tapi aku tidak dapat mengingat kapan aku mendapatkan tatapan tajam seperti itu.

Aku sudah mengatakan kalau sejak tadi dia terus menatapku dan setelah kami sampai backstage dia seperti kembali pada sosok sohee yang biasa namun matanya tetap tajam

"oppa apa kau lelah, biar ku ambilkan minuman untukmu ?" dia segera berlari mengambilakan minuman yang memang sudah disediakan untuk semua staff dan model

Setelah mendapatkan minuman bewarna coklat dia segera berlari kembali kearahku. Ini sekali lagi pendapatku dia seperti sengaja tersandung dengan jarak 1 meter didepanku dan isi minuman itu melayang tepat diwajahku semua seperti disengaja, tapi entahlah,,,

Dan seperti kesialan yang tidak mengasihnaiku tepat saat wajahku tersiram oleh minuman seorang staff yang sedang membawa bulu yang akan digunakan untuk penutupan stageku dengan sohe berterbangan tertiup oleh kipas angin besar yang berada tak jauh dariku dan jadilah wajahku tertutupi oleh bulu.

Setelah itu terdengar kikikan yang disusul oleh tawa yang membahana diseluruh ruangan

"oppa,,, kau terlihat tampan dengan bulu-bulu itu, " sudah ku katakan dia sengaja coba kalian dengar bagaimana dia berkata dengan kikikan.

**Flashback off**

**Normal pov**

"wahahahahah perutku sakit" minseok teru tertawa sambil memegang perutnya

"hahahahaaa kau benar sohee tadi saangat lucu, sekarang kau harus tanggung jawab karena aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa" tiffany juga tengah tertawa memegangi peritnya yang mulai keram karena dari 15 menit yang lau dia tak bisa berhenti tertawa

Keduanya masih sibuk memegangi perutnya karena melihat acara sirkus di backstage tadi.

"oke oke perutku sudah keram ... tarik nafas ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, hembuskan,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

Mereka sudah seperti ibu-ibu hamil yang kan memulai sesi yoga mereka dipagi hari, sampai tidak ada kikikan lagi di ruangan itu.

" Sohee kau benar-benar membuat pagiku menjadi berwarna" tiffany mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada sohee

"ohh terima kasi untuk sanjungannya 'aku terharu " minseok membuat gerakan menghapus air mata, "apa kau menikmati acara komedi tadi ?"

"tentu saja bahkan itu lebih menghibur daripada acara komedi yang ditayangkan di tv" tiffany mulai terkikik

"baiklah sepertinya kita harus bersiap-siap sekarang" yang diangguki oleh tiffany kalau dia setuju

**SKIP TIME**

Acara Fashion Showsudah selesai dan berjalan dengan sangat baik walau ada beberapa model yang terjatuh, terlepas dari itu semua acara Fashion Show bisa dikatakan sukses besar karena hampir semua busana yang ditampilkan sudah habis terjual karena memang hanya disediakan dengan jumlah terbatas dan juga ditandai dengan permintaan yang tingggi dari pasar.

Tetapi yang menjadi berita utama di berbagai surat kabar bukanlah tentang KS Fashion Showyang sukses atau KS sang desainer yang jenius atau berbakat tetapi 'dua model yang memperagakan gaun pengantin di akhir acara menjadi sorotan' banyak media yang memberitakan dua model ini sangat cocok dan seperti benar-benar seperti pengantin yang akan menikah.

**Minseok pov**

"aku bisa gila lama-lama melihat berita itu, dan sohee berhentilah membaca majalah itu keras-keras, kau membuat kepalaku ingin pecah" minseok mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"apa ? apa ? apa ? aku hanya sedang membaca kalau seokieku yang manis tak ingin mendengarnya tinggal tutup telinga, mudah bukan ?" sohe menjawab dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan.

"dan omma berhentilah tertawa apa kau ingin melihat anakmu yang tampan ini masuk rumah sakit jiwa ?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada omma yang berada disamping tempat tidur sohee

" ya ampun minseokku ternyata lebih manis darimu sohee" omma masih terkikik " dan dia terlihat seperti pangeran berkuda putih" sekarang tawa omma semakin kencang yang diikuti tawa sohee

"yakkk kalian berdua semakin membuatku frustasi, sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum aku gila mendengar tawa kalian" aku berjalan keluar dengan kaki menghentak-hentak

Seperti anak tk yang merajuk karena tidak dibolehkan membeli lolipop, terserah setidaknya mereka tahu kalau aku sangat kesal.

"seokie ?"

"apa ?"

TBC

* * *

_Wah makin hancur ff ini  
aku tidak tahu pikiran anehku ini membawa ff ini ke jalur mana  
mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan_

_Aku bingung siapa yang harus ku jadikan korban tabrakan minseok  
Apa kalian punya saran ?  
Stok ideku menguap_

_Review ya,,,,,,_

_Makasih,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_#sayonara sayonara ,,,,,,,,,,,_


	3. Bad Luck 2

**You Make Me Crazy**

**:**

**Kebenaran mulai terkuak dan ku harap kalian segera menyadarinya**

**:**

**Xiuhan/Lumin**

* * *

- Rumah sakit -

Minseok sudah memakai topinya dan bergegas menuju pintu, dengan kaki menghentak-hentak.

"minseok ?"

" apa ? " miseok menoleh pada sohee dan ommanya

" aku merestuimu dengannya, kalian sangat serasi..." sohee menunjuk-nunjuk majalah yang sedang dipegangnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang omma yang berada di sampingnya "omma setuju kan ?"

"tentu saja, sangat malah!" omma mengerling nakal pada sohee

"terserah kalian , aku tidak peduli " minseok berlalu dibalik pintu, dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya mungkin taman rumah sakit tidak terlalu buruk

:

:

:

Taman rumah sakit memang tidak buruk, minseok melihat ada sebuah bangku kosong dibawah pohon didekat kolam. Minseok segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disana, rasanya sangat lelah mengingat kegiatan kemarin, tapi sebenarnya yang membuatnya lelah bukan itu tapi kejadian yang membuat beritanya menjadi trending topik dimana-mana.

Walau semua orang tau kalau yang diberitakan adalah sohee tapi ketika dia bertemu dengan keluarganya itu berbeda cerita.

**:**

**Flashback on**

Semua model sudah tampil hanya tinggal minseok dan luhan yang harus keluar untuk menyelesaikan acara ini dengan gaun pengantin. Dan mereka sudah bersiap untuk segera keluar.

Minseok awalnya memang sempat ragu karena mendadak ada firasat aneh saat dia melangkah keluar dari backstage, perasaan yang jauh berbeda saat dia tampil pertamanya dengan gaun santai , tapi dia tidak tau apa itu. Entah karena ada luhan disampingnya dengan tanganya yang mengapit tangan luhan. entahlah...

Dan benar saja saat baru berjalan beberapa langkah, minseok merasa oleng dan minseok yakin high hell yang dipakainya patah. Luhan yang merasa patnernya itu oleng langsung berbisik

"apa kau baik-baik saja" luhan berbicara masih dengan senyuman mengembang dibibirnya

"tidak, high hellku patah" minseokpun membalas luhan persis seperti luhan bertanya tadi

Setelah minseok menyelesaikan kata-katanya luhan langsung menghadapnya dan mengangkat minseok ala bridal style. Para penonton langsung bersorak dengan apa yang dilakukan luhan, mereka menganggap kalau pasangan ini sangat manis ditambah dengan efek bulu yang melayang mengiringi langkah luhan.

Oh yaa ampun,,, penonton sampai terpana melihat pemandangan yang sangat manis itu. Dan sepertinya luhan juga menikmati waktunya yang singkat dengan minseok digendongannya, karena tampa luhan sadari bibirnya terkembang tulus saat minseok menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher luhan 'manis'.

**Flashback off**

:

:

Minseok kembali ke dunia nyata saat merasakan ada seseorang yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya pada pelaku yang ternyata adalah seorang anak berumur sekitar 5 tahunan yang memandang minseok dengan wajah berbinar dan sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah majalah.

"nonna, apakah nonna yang ada didalam majalah ini ?" anak itu memandang dengan wajah penuh harap sambil menunjuk-nunjuk foto minseok yang berada dalam gendongan luhan. Minseok menganga mendengar penuturan bocah cilik didepannya, apa yang harus dijawabnya.

"hmm.. munurutmu apa itu aku ?" minseok balik bertanya pada anak itu

"dan satu lagi panggil aku hyung,... arachi ?" bocah cilik yang ditanya minseok mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali pertanda kalau dia sedang mencerna jawaban dari minseok.

"hyung,,,?" anak itu membeo mengikuti perkataan minseok tadi, minseok menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"neomu yeppo " sekarang giliran minseok yang mengerjabkan matanya memproses kata-kata bocah cilik didepannya.

"hyung sangat cantik, aku ingin mencari pacar secantik hyung" minseok masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan bocah kecil dihadapannya

Cup

"anyeong hyung, aku harus pergi" minseok menganga mendapakan kecupan singkat dipipinya, saat dia sadar bocah yang baru menciumnya sudah menghilang.

"hah,, bocah sekarang terlalu cepat dewasa" minseok kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin

Setidaknya minseok mendapat hiburan kecil dari anak tadi,,,,

:

:

:

- Next day, -

"hah aku kehilangan 1 minggu liburanku dengan sia-sia, padahal aku sudah menantinya selama 3 bulan" minseok melirik teman disebelahnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang ganti, karena liburannya sudah selesai berarti minseok akan kembali menjalani pekerjaanya menjadi koki disalah satu hotel ternama korea.

"kau sendiri yang membatalkan acara liburanmu ke jeju hyung , jadi apa acara yang kau hadiri berjalan lancar ?" d.o salah satu teman minseok dan merupakan asistennya didapur menyahuti keluhan minseok.

"acaranya memang berjalan lancar, tapi aku mendapat pengalaman menyebalkan yang tidak akan aku lupakan disana"

"xiumin hyung bagaimana kalau kita menginap bersama menceritakan liburan kita ?" beakhyun memberikan ide yang langsung diangguki oleh hampir semua staf restoran yang sedang berada di ruang ganti

"boleh juga" d.o menyetujui

"aku tidak bisa ikut, aku memiliki acara" ryeowook menyahut

"kalau d.o ikut berarti aku juga" sambung lay

"sepertinya cukup menarik" minseok juga ikut mengangguki, kalian heran kenapa mereka memanggil xiumin bukan minseok. Kalau ditanya diteilnya tak ada yang tau pasti tapi yang pasti semua koki dihotel ini mempunyai petname, dan pelanggan mengenal mereka dengan pet name itu, dan itu aturannya.

" jadi kita akan menginap dimana?" lay memecah keheningan setelah jawaban minseok tadi

" apartmen xiumin hyung" d.o dan beakhyun bersamaan

" hahh,,,,,,,,,,,,, baiklah, ditempatku sepulang kerja" semua mengangguki setuju

:

:

:

- Rumah Sakit -

Jam menunjukan jam 1 siang berarti ini waktunya untuk menikmati makan siang, tapi lihat ekspresi sohee yang memandang jijik pada makanan yang tertumpuk pada nampan didepannya.

"rumah sakit sangat menyebalkan, apa mereka tidak bisa menyediaakan makanan yang sesuai dengan seleraku" sohe mendumel sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan tampa nafsu sedikitpun.

Tepat saat menyelesaikan perkataan itu pintu tempatnya dirawat terbuka

" Kau itu berada dirumah sakit bukan hotel tentu saja makannya seperti itu " seseorang langsung masuk dan duduk disampingnya sambil membelai kepalanya sayang. "kanapa wajahmu seperti ini, lihat aku membawakanmu Ddeokbokgi "

"wah kau memang yang terbaik oppa " sohee mengacungkan dua jempolnya dan menyambut makanan yang dibawa pria itu.

"malang sekali nasibku hanya dihadiahi acungan jempol " pria itu mencoba untuk membuat suaranya sesedih mungkin, tapi terdengar lucu oleh sohee.

"jadi heechul oppa ingin apa ? ini,,, ini,,, atau ini,,,, ? sohee bergantian menunjuk berbagai benda yang siap untuk melayang.

Heechul hanya menunjuk pipinya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sohe

Sohee menyipitkan matanya pertanda kalau dia tidak setuju dengan apa yang diminta heechul, setelah cukup lama sohee malah mengembangkan tangannya dan langsung di balas oleh heechul yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"ada apa ?" heechul tau betul kebiasaan gadis dalam pelukannya ini, saat dia membutuhkan topangan maka dia akan menyandar padanya.

"mereka menyebalkan, mereka itu lupa, pura-pura lupa atau bagaimana ?, aku kehabisan akal oppa,,,," sohee berbicara dalam dekapan heechul.

"entahlah,, sepertinya hanya kau yang ingat kejadian itu,, dan jika kau kehabisan akal aku punya segudang ide untuk dikerjakan " heechul membelai kepala sohee lembut

"kenapa ingatan mereka sangat payah oppa, bahkan waktu 2 tahun pun tak ada gunanya"

"bersabarlah, jika benar apa yanga kau ceritakan padaku, tampa melakukan apapun mereka akan dipertemukan takdir,, lagi pula 2 tahun ini mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bertemu" heechul mencoba memberikan semangat pada sohee

"kau benar, bahkan pertemuan kedua mereka memjadi sampul berbagai majalah diseluruh dunia,,, kau tau oppa interaksi mereka sangat manis " sohee mengendurkan pelukannya dan mulai terkikik " seokieku sangat manis,,,,"

" tapi kurasa soheeku jauh lebih manis " heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya

" benarkah ?"

"hmm"

:

:

:

TBC

* * *

Mudah- mudahan chap ini gak membuat kalian kecewa

karena

-_-"

Kepalaku sudah mulai mengeluarkan asap

#abaikan

jadi jangan lupa review ya,,,,,,,,,,,,


	4. a Promise

Minhee Past Story

:

**_"_****_aku akan memberikanmu kebahagian, menjagamu dan mencarikanmu seorang yang akan menggantikanku mennyayangimu dan mencintaimu seumur hidup"_**

**:**

* * *

Sore itu

Sohee sedang duduk sendirian ditaman rumah sakit, tempat dimana minseok duduk beberapa hari lalu, sepertinya saudara kembar memang memiliki takdir yang terikat satu sama lain. Sohee memandang kolam didepannya.

"huaaaaa,,,,,,,,, oppa kakiku sakit.. " seorang anak menangis didekat kolam karena dia tersandung dan lututnya berdarah. Sohee mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak yang menangis tadi.

seorang bocah laki-laki yang sohee kira oppa anak tadi datang sambil berlari dan langsung meniup luka adiknya itu

" huhhh...sudah huffhhhh... sudah nanti sakitnya pasti hilang"

Melihat pemandangan itu sohee jadi teringat masa lalu

:

:

:

**Flashback on**

_"__Seokie,,, kau yakin pada keputusanmu ?" omma Kim merengkuh minseok dalam pelukannya._

_"__Kau bisa memikirkannya lagi, pikirkan dirimu sendiri,,, kami bisa mencarikan pendonor untuk sohee" appa menyahut dari belakang bahu omma, memandang minseok nanar. Keputusan yang diambil minseok ini sungguh berat untuk disetujui dan sulit untuk ditolak karena ini berhubungan dengan kedua anaknya._

_"__appa kumohon, aku tidak bisa melihat noona seperti ini lebih lama, aku rindu wajah cerah dan senyum bahagianya" minseok mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang omma sesaat dan melepaskannya, dan beralih memandang kedua orangtuanya._

_"__setiap aku datang kerumah sakit, dia memang menyambutku dengan senyum tapi bukan senyum itu yang kurindukan,,, " minseok menghela nafas berat "aku akan baik-baik saja, dan kalian bisa memegang kata-kataku" minseok berusaha meyakinkan orang tuanya bahwa keputusan berat yang diambilnya tidak akan menyakiti siapapun baik dia maupun sohee_

_Omma dan appa kim saling berpandangan untuk saling meyakinkan akan keputusan ini_

_"__baiklah,,,,,,"omma kim memandang suaminya kembali untuk meyakinkan keputusannya "tapi berjanjilah untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri karena sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu kami akan menyalahkan diri kami sendiri telah menyetujui permintaanmu" omma kim kembali memeluk minseok dan menangis akan keputusan yang diambil putranya itu._

_Awalnya minseok tidak percaya pada orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa anak kembar seperti kutub positif dan negatif, jika salah satu mendapat lebih maka yang satunya akan kekurangan sampai dia merasakan sendiri pembuktiannya. Minseok berpikir sifatnya dan sohee memang berbeda tapi dia merasa bahwa itu bukan seperti kutub positif dan negatif yang orang-orang itu katakan karena menurut minseok sifat merupakan cara individu menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungannya._

_Sohee itu ceria sedang minseok dingin, sohee itu terbuka sedang minseok tertutup, sohee suka bahasa sedang minseok suka matematika, sohee suka susu sedang minseok suka kopi, tapi mereka berdua juga memiliki kesamaan suka menindas dan semua orang mengakui semua fakta itu dan minseok masih belum percaya pada kutub positif dan negatif yang orang-orang katakan, setidaknya belum_

_Sampai saat mereka menginjak kelas 3 junior high school sohee sering mengeluh lelah dan sakit kepala saat mulai melakukan aktifitas-aktifitas yang cukup berat, dan puncaknya saat pelajaran olahraga sohee pingsan dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit, dan harus melakukan berbagai pemeriksaan yang berujung pada fonis dokter yang mengatakan bahwa kedua ginjal sohee mengalami masalah dan harus segera melakukan trasplantasi ginjal. Saat itu minseok menyadari kutub positif dan negatif yang banyak orang katakan._

_Orang tua minseok dan sohee bukan belum menemukan pendonor namun dari beberapa pandonor yang bersedia hampir semuanya dinyatakan tidak cocok dengan tubuh sohee dan dokter takut itu akan memperburuk keadaan sohee. Dan pada akhirnya minseok mengambil keputusan mendonorkan satu ginjalnya pada saudara kembarnya itu dengan banyak pertimbangan._

_Dokter tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ginjal minseok tidak cocok dengan tubuh sohee, mereka bahkan berbagi rahim untuk sampai didunia dan sesuai dengan dugaan minseok kecocokan ginjalnya dengan sohee mencapai 98%. Tapi saat ini yang menjadi masalah adalah apakah sohee mau menerima ginjal minseok ?_

:

:

_- 3 bulan kemudian –_

_2 bulan yang lalu minseok dan sohee melakukan operasi transpalantasi ginjal dan itu berhasil dengan baik tampa sohee tahu kalau ginjal yang akan dicangkokkan padanya adalah milik saudaranya._

_Sohee bersikeras untuk mengetahui siapa pendonor baik hati yang mendonorkan ginjalnya. Namun kedua orang tuanya selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya dari sohee , meraka berusaha membujuk sohee dengan mengatakan kalau mereka akan mengatakan mendonornya saat ginjal itu sudah benar-benar menyatu dengan tubuh sohee dan sohee menagih janji orangtuanya saat dia mendapatkan surat dari dokter kalau ginjal itu sudah menyatu sepenuhnya dengan tubuhnya setelah melalui pemeriksaan rutin selama 2 bulan ini._

_" __Omma, cepat katakan padaku siapa pemilik ginjal ini ?" mereka sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga, appa dan omma kim duduk di depan minseok dan sohee yang duduk bersebelahan. _

_" __setidaknya aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya " sohee memandang orang tuanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

_Orangtua mereka saling berpandangan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada minseok yang berada disamping sohee untuk meminta persetujuan, yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah oleh minseok_

_Minseok berpikir tak ada gunaanya menyembunyikan ini dari sohee karena sohee bukan orang penurut yang akan tinggal diam dengan rasa penasarannya, setidaknya dia bisa, menahan sohee sampai ginjalnya benar-benar menyatu dengan tubuh sohee._

_Mata omma kim sudah basah saat ini, dia tidak tau bahwa ini sangat berat untuk diucapkan_

_" __orang yang memberikan 1 ginjalnya padamu adalah ,,,,," omma kim tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena dia sudah menangis sesegukan dalam dekapan sang appa._

_Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang tercipta karena sang omma masih menangis dan appanya masih mencoba untuk menenangkan sang omma_

_Sohee memandang nanar, 'kenapa orang tuanya harus bereaksi seperti itu ?'_

_Setelah omma kim cukup tenang, dia menggeleng dan appa kim mengangguk_

_"__minseokie..." sang appa yang melanjutkan kalimat omma kim yang terputus cukup lama_

"

"

_Hanya keheningan yang tercipta setelah suara appa kim, dengan mata sohee yang memerah menahan tangis._

_Sekarang sohee benar-benar menangis dia menggerakan badannya menghadap minseok yang memandangnya dengan wajah datar. Setelah itu sohee mulai memukuli minseok _

_"__bagaimana kau melakukan ini, kau begitu memikirkanku tapi kau melupakan dirimu sendiri" sohee terus memukul minseok sambil terisak_

_Minseok tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik sohee untuk mengikuti langkahnya_

_" __aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya appa" minseok menyahut sebelum appanya bertanya_

_Minseok berpikir kalo dia dan sohee tetap disana ommanya akan semakin terbebani dengan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut sohee._

:

:

_Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, diatap rumah mereka dengan suguhan pemandangan bintang yang berkelip-kelip sebagai latarnya, Mereka duduk di ayunan. Ini tempat mereka saat mereka membutuhkan waktu berdua, dan saat mereka menyelesaikan semua yang perlu mereka selesaikan. Dan sohee masih terisak_

_Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, mencoba memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan mereka katakan._

_"__kenapa kau melakukannya ?" sohee memulai percakapan dengan tetap mencoba menahan tangisannya_

_" __aku ingin menyelamatkan orang yang aku cintai, apa alasan itu masih tidak cukup ?" minseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah sohee._

_" __kau akan kehilangan mimpimu soekkie ?" sohee sudah mulai menangis kembali_

_"__aku bisa mencari mimpi lain,,,,,, tapi aku tidak bisa mencari saudara lain" mata minseok juga sudah mulai memerah dia mencoba mendongak untuk menahan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja._

_Sohee memeluk minseok erat " terima kasih sudah mau menjadi saudaraku, tuhan sangat baik padaku mengirimkanmu untukku" minseok mengeratkan pelukannya, dan mengangguk lemah _

_Mereka berpelukan cukup lama sampai tangisan sohee hanya menyisakan isakan_

:

_"__aku merasa kau harus banyak berterima kasih pada tuhan..." minseok memecah kesunyian yang sempat tercipta_

_Sohee melepaskan pelukannya " untuk apa?" sekarang hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari sohee_

_" __karena tuhan merelakan malaikatnya menjadi saudaramu " minseok tersenyum miring yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah bingung oleh sohee._

_Sampai sohee sadar dan menjitak kepala minseok_

_"__appo yo..."_

_"__kata-kata terakhirmu membuat moment romantis dan dramatis ini lenyap begitu saja" _

_minseok tersenyum, setidaknya tak ada lagi sohee yang menangis._

**Flashback off**

:

:

:

Sohee tersadar dari lamunannya tentang masa lalu, tampa terasa air matanya jatuh

_masa lalu yang takan bisa dilupakannya  
masa laku yang membuatnya menangis dan tertawa disaat yang bersamaan  
masa lalu yang mengubah dirinya  
hidupnya  
takdirnya  
dan juga keluarganya  
dan masa lalu yang membuatnya mengucap janji _

**_"_****_aku akan memberikanmu kebahagian, menjagamu dan mencarikanmu seorang yang akan menggantikanku mennyayangimu dan mencintaimu seumur hidup"_**

"Hikh... hikh,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, "

Sohee terisak mengenang saat masa masa mereka masih berada disekolah  
banyak hal yang minseok korbankan untuknya ,terlalu banyak malah sampai sohee tak bisa mengingat semuanya. Sampai saat mereka akan melanjutkan senior high school minseok memilih bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan sohee daripada bersama dengan teman-temannya. Sohee teringat kata-kata minseok, Sekarang sohee benar-benar berpikir bahwa minseok memang malaikat tuhan yang dikirim untuk menjaganya.

"minseok menyebalkan ,,,,, " sohe menghapus air matanya kasar "dan Luhan lebih menyebalkann lagi,,,,..."

"

"

TBC

* * *

**kayaknya flashbacknya kepanjangan tapi..**

**mudah-mudahan bisa di mengerti**

**:**

**kadang aku berpikir sebenarnya ff apa yang sedang aku kerjakan ?**

**rasanya mau stop saja di angka 4 ini**

**-_-"**


	5. 3rd Meeting

**Fee Lee mau nepatin janji mudah-mudahan gak bikin kecewa**

**'  
**

**'  
**

**Xiuhan/Lumin Story  
**

**'**

* * *

**Next day ' Days Caffe'**

'sohee,,, kucincang kau, ku kubur kau hidup-hidup, kutelan kau bulat-bulat, kujadikan kau pasta' minseok terus melanjutkan sumpah serapahnya untuk sohee karena membuatnya menunggu seseorang yang entah kenapa belum menunjukan batang hidungnya walau minseok sudah satu jam menunggu disini.

Minseok memandang kembali jam tangannya sudah menunjukan 16.15 dan berarti minseok sudah menunggu orang itu satu jam lewat lima belas menit, dan ini catatan terlama minseok dalam menunggu, seingatnya sampai dia berusia 23 tahun dia hanya betah menunggu dalam toleransi waktu 30 menit.

Saat minseok kembali melirik jam tangannya, ponselnya berbunyi pertanda kalau ada yang menelfonya, dan wajah minseok memerah menahan emosi saat melihat siapa yang menelfonnya, yap kalian benar sohee,, siapa lagi ?

"sekarang apa ? kau ingin aku menunggu sampai besok ? atau sampai tahun depan, atau apa ?" minseok langsung menyerobot sohee dengan banyak pertanyaan menyalurkan emosinya yang sejak tadi sudah sampai diubun-ubun dan siap meledak kapan saja.

Sedangkan line diseberang hanya terdengan suara tawa aneh dari sohee " heeeheee seokie orang yang kau tunggu tidak jadi datang, kau bisa pulang sekarang, mianhae " setelah kata-kata itu sohee langsung mematikan panggilannya.

Dan lihat wajah minseok sudah benar-benar merah, sepertinya dia benar-benar sangat emosi. Untung saja minseok ingat kalau saat ini kalau dia berada disebuah caffe kalau tidak dia akan memaki-maki sohee walau dia tau orang yang dimakinya tak mendengar.

:

:

Minseok meraih tas yang berada disampingnya dan dengan langkah cepat dia keluar dari caffe itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan cafee ada beberapa remaja yang dengan baju sekolah yang menarik perhatiannya

Satu orang pemuda berhadapan dengan 3 orang siswi yang dari pengamatan minseok berbeda sekolah dengan pemuda itu terlihat dari seragam yang digunakan mereka. Minseok mencoba mendengar dari jauh tanpa mengganggu interaksi para remaja itu, tidak terlalu jauh juga cukup untuk minseok mendengar percakapan mereka.

"oppa kau harus jadi namjachinguku " gadis ditengah mulai bersuara dan minseok bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena gadis itu mengatakannya dengan lantang

" aku yang harus menjadi kekasihmu oppa" gadis disamping kanan gadis pertama juga bersuara

"eeii hyunseong oppa itu menyukaiku, bukan kalian" gadis ke 3 juga ikut menyahut

Minseok terus memperhatikan interaksi 4 remaja itu, sepertinya bukan Cuma minseok yang tertarik melihat keributan yang mereka buat, ada beberapa orang yang juga ikut mendengarkan 4 remaja ini.

"kalian hanya bermimpi, hyunseong oppa pasti lebih menyukaiku" gadis pertama kembali menyahut.

"bermimpilah"gadis ketiga menyahuti lagi

"jadi bagaimana oppa siapa yang kau pilih menjadi kekasihmu" gadis ke-2 menyahut membuat dua temannya diam menanti keputusan dari namja itu.

Namja itu memutar bola matanya malas, " sudahku katakan kalau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, kenapa kalian tidak mau mempercayai kata-kataku" pemuda bernama hyunseong itu menjawab dengan suara yang lantang

"kami tidak percaya sampai oppa membawanya dihadapan kami" hyunseong memutar kepalanya sekeliling sudah banyak orang yang mengerubungi mereka.

Minseok sepertinya sudah tidak tertarik dengan 4 remaja itu dan meneruskan langkahnya menjauh, tetapi,,,,,,,,,,,

"hah,,,,,,, itu dia " hyunseong menarik seorang pemuda manis dengan seragam berbeda darinya dan juga 3 gadis tadi dan pemuda yang ditarik hyunseong itu tepat berada didepan minseok, membuat minseok kembali membalikan tubuhnya menghadap 5 remaja itu

Dan pemuda yang baru ditarik hyunseong masih tampak bingung dimata minseok

"kami tidak yakin kalau dia kekasihmu oppa ?" gadis pertama memekik pertannda kalau dia tidak terima

"kalian ingin bukti" hyunseong menaikkan alisnya

"tentu saja" ketiga gadis itu menjawab bersamaan

Tepat saat mereka menyelesaikan kata-katanya hyunseong langsung menarik pemuda yang tadi diseretnya untuk mendekat dan mencium bibir pemuda itu sekilas. Yang membuat mata pemuda manis yang menjadi kekasih hyeonseong membola dan tubuhnya seperti membeku

"hah,,, kau menyebalkan" ketiga gadis itu meninggalkan hyunseong dengan pemuda manis disampingnya.

Minseok juga ikut berbalik tepat saat 3 gadis tadi berbalik, tapi baru beberapa langkah minseok berjalan ada seseorang yang memegang tangan kanannya .

"Lepaskan tanganku atau ku banting kau" minseok mendesis di akhir kalimatnya, tanpa memandang siapa yang memegang tanganya.

Tapi sepertinya orang yang memegang tangan minseok tak berniat melepaskan genggaman malah semakin memperkuat genggamannya dan diikuti oleh tarikan kuat yang membuat minseok berbalik dan menubruk dada seseorang, Dan orang itu langsung mendekap minseok, seperti tidak mengijinkan minseok untuk lepas dari dekapannya.

"sekarang aku benar-benar menemukanmu" suaranya seperti pernah di dengar minseok , dari nada suaranya minseok dapat menangkap sedih, gembira, kesal, dan haru entahlah semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Saat minseok mencoba memberontak, pelukannya semakin mengerat membuat minseok pasrah, minseok berpikir 'tak terlalu buruk, rasanya nyaman'

"aku hanya bertemu denganmu tak lebih dari 1 jam dan kau tahu waktu 5 tahun tak bisa membuatku melupakanmu" orang yang mendekap minseok kembali bersuara kali ini nadanya terdengar frustasi.

Sepertinya minseok tau siapa orang yang mendekapnya ini

"bisa lepaskan pelukanmu, aku merasa kita sekarang menjadi objek tontonan orang banyak" mineok tak tau harus berkata apa lagi, saat pelukan itu terlepas benar saja mereka menjadi objek tontonan para pejalan kaki

Dan wajah minseok benar-benar merah menahan malu, malu karena menjadi tontonan dan karena komentar para pejalan kaki yang melewati mereka

"ya ampun manisnya" "mereka serasi sekali" " aku juga ingin namjachingu seperti itu" "pasangan yang manis" dan berbagai komentar lain yang membuat wajah minseok semakin memerah.

pemuda yang tadi mendekap minseok mengambil topi yang dipakai minseok dan bergantian mengamati topi dan wajah minseok

"kau semakin manis saat wajahmu memerah" pemuda itu kembali berkomentar,

"tutup mulutmu sekarang Luhan-ssi, sebelum aku benar-benar membantingmu" wajah minseok semakin memerah

"baiklah kita perlu bicara panjang, jadi bagaimana kalau kita ke taman" luhan langsung menggenggam tangan minseok dan beranjak menuju taman tanpa mendengarkan jawaban minseok

:

:

Tak jauh dari tempat miseok dan luhan beranjak tadi 7 anak manusia langsung tersenyum penuh arti melihat luhan dan minseok menghilang ditikungan. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan mata berbinar seperti serigala yang baru melihat mangsanya.

"baiklah mari kita lanjutkan perburuan kita" mereka menyusul langkah minseok dan luhan

:

:

:

Luhan menyeret minseok menuju taman didekat Days Caffe, sekarang mereka duduk di ayunan, dan suasana terasa sangat canggung.

Luhan mulai mengayunkan ayunan yang didudukinya perlahan, sambil menatap topi minseok yang tadi diambilnya.

"hahhhh,, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu, kau tahu aku sudah menyerah dua tahun lalu untuk menemukanmu" luhan memandang langit didepannya dengan pandangan kosong

"ehh..."minseok terkejut, sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru didengarnya dari luhan "2 tahun yang lalu ?" minseok membeo

"ya,,,,,,,,, karena saat kita bertemu tepat saat acara kelulusan, jadi,,, aku mencarimu saat tahun ajaran baru, kukira kau murid kelas 1 atau 2 karena wajahmu waktu itu tidak membuatku berpikir itu hari kelulusanmu di senior high school" luhan masih memandang langit

"kau tahu selama 3 tahun aku hanya menemukan apa-apa tentangmu, kecuali namamu, tak ada yang informasi lain yang kudapatkan"

"selama 2 tahun ini bukannya kau berinteraksi dengan sohee, apa kau tidak merasa kalau sohee sangat mirip denganku ?"minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada luhan

"ehhh sohee ?" luhan memandang minseok

" kenapa kau seperti terkejut ?, bukankah kami terlihat mirip ?" minseok mengalihkan pandangnya kembali pada langit sore yang mulai berwarna orange

"ya aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu, awal aku bertemu dengan sohee aku mencoba berpikir seperti itu, tetapi tatapan, sikap dan cara bicaramu sunguh jauh berbeda dengan sohee dan ditambah dengan sikapnya yang selalu mengejar-ngejarku membuat pikiran awal itu hilang begitu saja" luhan sekarang merasa menyesal tidak menyelidiki sohee lebih jauh sebelum menyimpulkan sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan banyak waktu.

"sekarang aku yang ingin bertanya padamu" luhan mengayunkan kembali ayunannya

"silahkan"

"apa kau mencariku selama 5 tahun ini " luhan memandang minseok, berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak membuatnya kecewa

" hahhh" minseok menghembuskan nafas berat "entahlah, 2 hari setelah acara kelulusan aku berangkat ke italia melanjutkan pendidikanku, jadi bisa dipastikan aku tidak akan mencarimu disana"

"begitukah,,, berapa lama kau di italia ?" nada suara luhan terdengar kecewa

"aku disana sekitar 3 tahun, dan aku langsung pulang ke korea setelah lulus, dan kau tahu saat aku kembali ke korea aku langsung disambut wajah berbinar sohee yang mengatakan kalau dia menyukai seorang pemuda dan saat aku melihat foto pemuda yang disukainya aku tahu itu kau dan ku rasa kau cocok dengan sohee" miseok mencoba tersenyum walau sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tahu pasti apakah senyumnya terlihat, biasa atau aneh ?.

" jadi aku cocok dengan sohee,,,,,,,,,,  
Tapi aku merasa nyaman dengan sohee yang beranda digendonganku saat _KS __Fashion Show_" luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada minseok disampingnya

"whhooo ...?" minseok tak tau harus menanggapi bagaimana

:

:

:

Luhan beranjak dari ayunannya dan berlutut didepan minseok, mengambil tangan minseok dan menggenggamnya, dan menatap mata hitam tajam minseok yang siap menghisapnya kapan saja.

"kau tau selama 5 tahun ini tak ada yang bisa membuatku benar-benar melihat matanya, tak ada yang bisa membuat dadaku bergemuruh seperti ini" luhan meletakan tangan minseok didadanya " dan seumur hidupku tak ada orang yang membuatku mencarinya seperti orang gila seperti aku mencarimu" luhan mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan raut wajah frustasi

Minseok merasa wajahnya benar-benar panas saat ini, tapi itu hanya sesaat sampai dia kembali teringat sohee, matanya yang tadi sempat melembut kembali menatap luhan tajam

Minseok mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman luhan, tapi luhan sepertinya tidak mengijinkannya

"bisakah kita sudahi percakapan ini, karena sepertinya sudah sore dan aku harus pulang"

"kenapa kau seperti tak mendengar dan mengerti pernyataanku " luhan malah mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan minseok yang masih mencoba memberontak

"apa kau begitu tidak peka sampai aku harus menjelaskannya padamu,,,,,,,,,  
tapi baiklah Luhan-ssi yang menyukaimu adalah kim sohee bukan kim minseok" minseok menghentakan pegangan luhan, terlepas dan minseok segera beranjak dari tempat itu

Tapi baru beberapa langkah tangan minseok sudah digenggam kembali, tapi kali ini genggamannya lebih kuat

"dan apa aku juga harus mengatakannya dengan lantang kalau aku menyukai ..."

'

**TBC**

* * *

'

sampai sini dulu yaaa

#pasang wajah tak berdosa bareng xiumin n luhan

'

maaf ngeluarin lumin/xiuhan momentnya telat

maaf ya gak semua review yang fee balas

soalnya fee orang sibuk,  
#ditendang  
'padahal cuma sibuk tidur'

'

Jangan bosan buat nunggu kelanjutan ff buluk bin hancur ini yaaa

review... -_-'


End file.
